


人间旅行

by partialeclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 普隆普特和诺克提斯结婚的故事





	1. Chapter 1

“那露娜怎么办？"普隆普特垂着眼睛，有些无精打采。  
"什么怎么办？"  
没有底气，说话的声音也越来越小。  
"为什么你每天都是露娜露娜？" 诺克提斯放下设计图，看到普隆普特因为他嗓音提高而变得更加沮丧。  
普隆普特没有说话，低垂的眉眼收起烦恼。  
///  
如今一切尘埃落定，尼弗海姆失去了亚丹带来的力量，由军事力量支撑起来的大国轰然崩塌。  
原本隶属于尼弗海姆的戴涅布莱重新获得了独立，不再受控于海德拉，重建戴涅布莱的重任就完全压在了露娜的肩上。  
路西斯的情况更加复杂，除了王都的重建工作，还要帮助各个地区恢复生产。  
主动申请前往各个地区检查器械的改装情况，从寒风刺骨的寒冬到冰雪消融，潺潺溪流唤醒沿岸盎然绿意。普隆普特藏着苦闷心事，心中三千烦恼，终日思索也找不出一个答案。这样一来，时间的流逝仿佛加快了脚步，冬去春来，再回到因索莫尼亚已经是雨水充沛的初夏。  
也许是潜意识的逃避，这段时间对普隆普特来说，好像也不是很长。  
“东部的机械都运作稳定，现在已经大规模投入使用了。”拿着一叠厚厚的报告书，一项一项地向重建小组说明，诺克提斯走进来的时候会议已经快要结束了。  
远远地冲着普隆普特打了招呼，诺克提斯随意挑了一个后排的位置坐了下来。  
日常通讯的时候普隆普特都已经把这些情况报告给他了，尽管还没来得及看具体的并报告，但基本情况也已经有所了解。  
太久没见普隆普特，大概是南部的晴天多，他晒得黑了一点，雀斑也稍微的明显了一些——诺克提斯听得心不在焉——这次会议开得匆忙，行程太紧，普隆普特下巴的胡子也没来得及刮干净，原本那个那个规整的形状模糊了边缘，显得人愈加憔悴。  
“这些就是现在各地器械改装的使用情况，之后我们会把改装建议发送给各个部门……”说到最后普隆普特好像是有些疲惫，有点儿有气无力的。

人群三三两两散去，诺克提斯和普隆普特也一前一后，随着人潮走出会场。走了不同的路，最终在诺克提斯停车的地方汇合。  
在与露娜的婚约前，他们的关系就显得不尴不尬。早已不再是任意妄为的青年，头顶的皇冠给予了权力，也带来了诸多束缚。  
害怕他们的关系被发现，又没有人提及“结束”这个字眼，两个人都小心翼翼，默契地在众人面前避嫌。  
普隆普特蜷沉默地蜷缩在后座，精疲力竭。  
“很累？”  
“嗯……”再多说一句都是一种折磨。  
因索莫尼亚并不大，作为首都，重建伊始便涌入了大量民众，如今统筹协调都需要再三考虑。好在原本的硬件设施并没有多少损毁，如今重建的工作还没过半，整个城市，至少在外表方面，已经有模有样了。相隔两地的日子，每次通讯的时候普隆普特都是一副疲惫不堪的表情，每日的对话也不可避免地日渐程序化。  
到达住处的时候普隆普特已经在后座睡熟了，诺克提斯等了一会儿，才打断了他像是坠入梦魇的喃喃自语。  
困倦到睁不开眼睛，只觉得久违的气息萦绕鼻尖，普隆普特心中感叹总算是回到了家。

坐上电梯的时候还有些朦胧，头靠在诺克提斯肩上瞌睡，汹涌的睡意，关上门的那一刻却烟消云散。沉溺温柔又粗暴的拥吻，温柔是垫在脑后的手，粗暴是唇舌相触的急切焦躁。  
这样的情景在梦中出现了无数次，如今反而有些不真实。诺克提斯的胡子没有刮，尽管是毛毛糙糙的触感，成熟的样子却又性感得让他心跳都漏一拍。  
腾不出手把灯打开，朝思暮想的人即使被黑暗模糊了轮廓，普隆普特依然能描摹出他眉眼的样子。拽着他的衣领把他拉得更近一些，心中有小小的声音在谴责，但普隆普特依然控制不住自己的热切。  
一路上的纠结烦恼，每次听到收音机讨论诺克提斯与露娜的婚讯时的心酸，无数个因此辗转难眠的夜晚，无数次逼迫自己、试图说服自己不要再对自己抱有期待，无数次对着这样毫无希望的爱恋暗自叹息。想到露娜就会愧疚的内心……普隆普特尝试了所有的方法，明明已经预见了所有悲伤的结局，却在见到诺克提斯的那一瞬间，依然毫不犹豫地踏入了这场注定无疾而终的局，跟着他愈陷愈深。  
太久太久没见，光是隔着衣服似是而非的磨蹭都能挑起性欲。诺克提斯的手顺着他的腰，隔着衣服撩拨。被吻得透不过气，无意识地弓腰附和他的动作，脑中仅存的理智在指责自己的不知好歹，身体却不管不顾，只想享受这片刻的欢愉。  
领带才松了一半，就已经开始解衬衫的扣子，好不容易有了喘息的机会，发出带着埋怨的呻吟，深陷情欲的身体，屈着膝盖靠在墙上。这时的普隆普特有些绝望地想，要是没有了诺克提斯自己要怎么办。  
他还以为自己用了十年，就能习惯那样的感觉。

难舍难分的两个人从玄关到沙发仿佛也费劲了力气。  
“啊……要在这里做吗？”普隆普特气息不稳，咬着牙尽力保持理智，诺克提斯跪在地上，掐着他的腰，胡子的粗糙触感，随着牙齿一寸寸地碾过大腿内侧最敏感的地方，把普隆普特折磨得快要奔溃。  
“我好想你，普隆普特……”诺克提斯答非所问。明明看上去比普隆普特冷静得多，做出来的事情却兴奋地不像是经过了思考。  
普隆普特屈起腿，想躲，诺克提斯往上挪了挪，抱住了腰：“你是不是瘦了？”  
“有吗……”想继续说两句，分身就被含住。  
胡子依然会蹭到，普隆普特呜呜地发出埋怨的声音，想推开他却不舍得，无助地抓着诺克提斯的手臂，下意识地把腿分得更开，像是一个放荡的邀请。  
仿佛是被情欲冲昏了头脑，诺克提斯做爱的时候完全不顾地点，用过的润滑剂被随手扔在地上，普隆普特撑着桌子，射了一次的身体变得更加敏感，光是手指就让他爽到哆嗦。扩张得虽然还不够，普隆普特已经觉得受不了了，哀求着诺克提斯快点插进来。  
进入的时候又疼又难受，普隆普特张着嘴，却又怕诺克提斯停下来，只是克制地轻喘着，攥紧了手下的桌布。强迫自己放松后穴接纳诺克提斯，疼痛感让它觉得自己有些下贱，自己明知诺克提斯就快和露娜履行婚约的。就算这样还要继续、就算这样也不想结束。  
诺克提斯热切地反常，做的时候没有控制力道，不同印象中的温存，诺克提斯掐着他的腰，每次进入的时候都让普隆普特有一种要被弄坏的感觉。

最后躺到床上的时候普隆普特已经觉得精疲力竭，腰疼得不行，敏感的地方却一再地被顶弄，汗水顺着脸颊滴落，混着泪水，打湿身下的枕头，连呻吟都是沙哑，“……不要了……诺克托……”小声地请求。

 

普隆普特心中隐约地害怕，害怕诺克提斯是在用他的方法表达对自己逃避的不满。  
他只是不想面对这个无解的命题。  
明明诺克提斯也他的共犯，即使无法原谅普隆普特的退缩，诺克提斯也不能冲他发火。只是这样粗暴的性爱仿佛是在提醒他的自私与虚伪。  
“再等一会儿……”诺克提斯连安慰有些敷衍，高潮了多次的下身，就算被温柔地揉弄，也没法再硬起来，每一次的挺入失去了原本情欲的包装，痛楚变得直截了当，心中的苦涩也分外鲜明。  
“嗯……”尽量稳住声音中的颤抖，普隆普特不想让诺克提斯扫兴。更多的眼泪落下来，连舌尖也尝到了咸涩的滋味。

///

醒来的时候还迷茫了好一阵，睁开眼睛想了很久自己到底身在何处。拉开窗帘，才发现都已经下午了。腰部的酸痛无法忽视，积蓄的疲惫并没有睡了一觉而消散。有些头昏脑胀地喊了两声诺克提斯，在客厅转了一圈以后才发现他已经走了。  
客厅里性事的痕迹已经被清理过，桌布被重新展平，仅仅留下了隐约的折痕。  
桌上准备的食物已经冷了，也许是疲劳过了头，普隆普特完全没有胃口。  
发了消息给诺克提斯问他去了哪里也没见他回复。蜷缩在沙发上，窗帘紧闭的房间，时间的流逝仿佛也失去意义。被黑暗包裹的感觉让普隆普特觉得安心，却又有些孤独。  
想起刚到达北部的时候正好是冬至，窗外大雪纷飞，白昼又很短，每天出门天色都是昏暗，心情也被侵染地有些抑郁。房间里开着暖气，却还是要把所有的灯都打开。才能抵挡那种孤身奋战的心酸。  
打开电视，荧幕的光闪闪烁烁，多少让普隆普特有了一些慰藉。身体依然是疲惫的，自己也不知道是什么时候失去了意识。  
///  
民众们欢呼着露娜的名字，伟大的神女从苦恼与黑暗中两人们拯救，如今披上洁白的嫁衣，承载着世人的祝福被人们高高捧起。  
有人将纸巾塞入他的手中，这时普隆普特才意识到自己正在流泪。没有人过问，没有人惊讶，长达十年的黑暗终于结束，光明再次降临的这一刻确实值得喜极而泣。  
擦了擦眼泪，泪水翻涌着顺着手腕流下来，手腕上条码与伤疤提醒着他，他的出现有多么不合时宜。  
///  
梦境悲伤又冗长，明明意识已经清醒过来，思绪却依然沉浸其中。开着声音的电视正在滚动播放着各地的新闻，嘈杂得令人心烦。  
直到止住泪水，普隆普特才起身。现在已经午夜，看了眼手机依然没有任何新的消息。  
倒是准备电视新闻闪过诺克提斯的熟悉身影  
"路西斯国王……已到达戴涅布莱，与神女露娜商讨婚礼……"  
像是从头到尾被泼了一盆凉水。  
普隆普特觉得一段关系结束，至少应该有头有尾。一直以来都在等待着诺克提斯结束，带着侥幸得过且过。  
与其说是背叛，不如说是辜负，沉甸甸的心结端在心里，倾吐或是咽下，无论哪般都不是滋味。  
诺克提斯不该这么对露娜的。  
露娜是神圣又无辜的人，自己才是拖泥带水，连累了所有人的那一个，自己才是应该被所有人指责的那一个。  
在这场关系之中，只要普隆普特不主动退出，就不会有人会好过。  
拉开窗帘，深夜的因索莫尼亚沉默着，像是深不见底的沼泽，越是挣扎，越是深陷。  
///

接下来的几天普隆普特总是心不在焉。  
把自己关进实验室测试新的器械，到了深夜回到住所倒头就睡，沉浸在自己的小世界之中，不关注外界的消息，仿佛就能逃避既定的现实。  
普隆普特拿着设计图，最近因为睡眠不足，偏头痛得厉害。没图纸上繁复的线条像是没有入口的迷宫，闭着眼睛强迫自己集中注意力，普隆普特觉得头晕目眩，撑着桌子才不至于摔倒。  
难得提前回家，向研究所里的老师们打了招呼，看到普隆普特苍白的脸色，他们纷纷表示谅解。  
吃了药躺下之后头疼依然没有缓解，身体疲惫得恨不得马上失去意识，头却疼得连呼吸也成为负担。  
诺克提斯已经离开了一个星期，工作的时候听到大家的讨论，明天应该就是他回来的日子。  
看看自己真的是一团糟。不知道该怎么面对诺克提斯，也不知道要怎么面对日渐临近婚期，这么多复杂的事情交叠在一起，头疼仅仅只是最后一根让普隆普特崩溃的稻草而已。  
整个人都蜷缩成一团，泪水大颗大颗地落下来， 独处的好处就是可以肆无忌惮地释放情绪，尽管这样也没能让他好受一些。  
终日沉溺工作，也没能将内心的痛楚掩埋。鼻塞和抽噎，唯一的作用就是让呼吸变得更加困难。  
像是受伤的动物一般，小声发出呜咽。黑夜才刚刚降临，心中对孤独的恐惧被无限地拉长，带着轻贱的自嘲将普通普特整个吞没。  
///


	2. Chapter 2

开门的声音把普隆普特吵醒，一看手机还是凌晨。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯……” 头还疼着，反应都慢了半拍。疼痛依然盘旋头顶，鞭打着普隆普特的意识。温柔的手指在头皮按压着，帮着普隆普特对抗这难以忍受的折磨的时候，才意识到是诺克提斯回来了，”偏头疼……”  
诺克提斯贴着了普隆普特的耳朵，像说悄悄话一般：”我回来了。”  
一点点噪音都会挑动脆弱的神经，这样就正好。  
普隆普特闭着眼睛把手机递给诺克提斯，屏幕上是他那条未读的消息。

“抱歉……” 诺克提斯床里坐了点儿，把普隆普特的头放在自己腿上。  
侧身搂住诺克提斯的腰，他身上的礼服有些厚重，带着自戴涅布莱而来的风尘仆仆。”诺克托，我头好疼……”攥紧了衣摆，普隆普特难受得想吐，但现在唯一想做，只有留在他的身边。  
如果清醒之后就会失去这样的温柔，如果清醒之后就要面对婚讯，普隆普特宁愿时间停在这痛苦又幸福的时刻。  
没再说话，诺克提斯手心聚了些火元素，冰锥似的疼痛被这样的熨帖慢慢融化。他的普隆普特气息逐渐变得平稳，终于陷入梦境。诺克提斯跪在床头，亲了亲他的脸颊，又觉得还有些不够，把鼻子埋在他的脖颈，深吸了口气，他的身上有一股泪水的味道，湿湿咸咸。  
诺克提斯有些后悔，没有把自己的行程提前告诉他。  
但是实际上这件事情他也没有把握：开口告诉露娜取消婚约的理由就让诺克提斯感到虚脱。  
面对露娜的时候诺克提斯觉得自己像个犯了错的孩子，也许可以做点什么掩盖一下，不过诺克提斯不想在这件事情上糊弄过去。

反而是露娜，接受地更加坦然：”婚姻不应该成为你我的束缚，诺克提斯。”一如既往，他的神女总能指出那条正确的路。  
接下来便是连日的议论，关于婚约取消带来的一系列变动，关于两国未来的发展，都让诺克提斯觉得精疲力尽。

初夏的夜半，风中还透着些许凉意，只身一人坐在白色的长椅上，一遍又一遍反思自己的决定是否正确。夜色下的这片花圃无数次地在诺克提斯的梦中出现过，无论在戴涅布莱成为了因索姆尼亚属国的那段时间、还是孤身一人在水晶中沉睡的那段时间。

“抱歉……”  
白色的裙摆沾染了些许的花粉，踏着露水，露娜在长椅的另一端坐下。诺克提斯依旧觉得有些愧疚，尽管这句话不知道已经说过多少次。  
“你不应该感到抱歉，诺克提斯，你是自由的，我也是。”微风吹拂，带起一阵舒适的香味。  
“尼克斯也回来了，王之剑的那一位，听说他之前保护了你。”诺克提斯有些不好意思，”我之前确实有些幼稚。”  
“嗯？”  
“旅行的时候，我应该更成熟……”顿了顿，”你们付出了那么多……那个时候我什么都不懂。”  
手托着腮靠在膝盖上，少见的活泼的微笑，露娜侧头看着他：”诺克提斯好温柔啊。”  
这些话已经在心里堆了好久，尽管为时已晚，说出来却也觉得好了很多。”是吗？”诺克提斯舒展了身体，靠在长椅上看着摇摇欲坠的银河。  
露娜笑了笑，把手放在诺克提斯的手背上：”我们都知道你为我们做了什么，真王殿下。”  
诺克提斯低头，看着露娜的手：”但是人们大概不会祝福我们。”

把心事在这个安静的夜晚说尽，耳边只有蝴蝶扇动翅膀的声音。  
沉默了许久，”所有的爱情都值得祝福。”露娜轻声地说。

 

所有的事情尘埃落定，向她郑重地道别，王之剑的一部分成员留在了戴涅布莱，为后续的重建援助提供支持。  
拥抱露娜的时候，诺克提斯才发现原来神女那么娇小。  
诺克提斯披星戴月地回到路西斯，回到普隆普特的身边。  
///

小心翼翼地睡在普隆普特的身边。  
生怕把他吵醒，害得他又要偏头痛折磨。诺克提斯缩手缩脚，躺在了床的另一端。  
也许是夜晚的温度下降，也许是已经成为习惯的依赖，也许是因为诺克提斯有好多好多话想告诉普隆普特，没有哪个夜晚比今夜更漫长。  
醒来的时候诺克提斯的手被普隆普特枕着，头抵在他的脊背。  
“头还疼吗？”搂紧了他的腰——比想象中还要更细，心疼的感觉从胸口沉到肚子，诺克提斯想不好自己能怎么补偿他。  
但是他有的是时间，可以慢慢地想。  
“不疼了。”  
“我爱你。”凑到他的耳边轻轻地说，饱含了温情的话语，像是，统统撒向普隆普特的蜜糖。诺克提斯还在酝酿，想着要怎样把话说清楚。  
普隆普特却一丁点儿也没有接收他的雀跃心情。

“你不能这么对露娜，诺克提斯。”普隆普特努力地保持严肃到类似说教的口吻，即使他一点儿也不擅长这样和诺克提斯讲话，”露娜是无辜的，她不应该……是我，都是我的错。”  
“普隆普特，”诺克提斯打断他，搂住他瘦削的脊背，这才体会到他的心酸纠结。握住他的手，”我把我们的关系告诉露娜了……”  
“什么！”普隆普特震惊到僵硬。  
“我去了戴涅布莱，取消了和露娜的婚约……”边说边握着他的手上下甩动着，想让他快点儿回过神来。”取消婚约得有充分的理由，我就把我们的关系告诉了她。”  
“你……”  
“除了我爱你，还有什么理由能让我取消婚约呢？”把准备好的戒指戴在他的手上，普隆普特好不容易回过神，才发现诺克提斯手指上带着同一个样式的戒指。


	3. Chapter 3

“你看一下这个，到时候应该去一趟戴涅布莱，我可以陪你一起去……”   
“嗯……”普隆普特红着脸，手上拿着下个月的行程，已经看了一遍又一遍，却一个字也没看进去。”诺克托，不要闹了……”  
“那你再认真点啊，不要开小差。”  
普隆普特不由自主地瞥着那扇紧闭的门，生怕这时候有人会进来报告紧急的事情。就不应该由着诺克提斯乱来，普隆普特后悔想要拔就跑，却做不到。裤子挂在脚腕，诺克提斯驾着他的大腿把它们分开。后穴被诺克提斯的分身塞得满满的，这样的姿势普隆普特没有主动权，脚尖一下一下地划过地面，每次挣扎都只会打乱好不容易才适应的节奏。诺克提斯的动作也不算太大，但是随时会被发现的胆怯，觉得自己在玷污这个地方的愧疚，以及诺克提斯的日程本摊在旁边，还有二十分钟，王之剑就要来汇报最近路西斯的治安情况……  
普隆普特在心里大喊：”这到底在做什么呀！”诺克提斯绝对是给他下了个蛊，才让他在这个地方脱了裤子。  
想动都不敢动作太大，生怕抑制不住自己的呻吟声，被门外的卫兵听到。  
诺克提斯慢条斯理，硬是把文件塞到他面前，让他注意这个注意那个——他明知普隆普特现在只能注意到他握着自己分身的手。  
屏住呼吸，后穴收缩着，紧紧裹住诺克提斯的下身，射精的羞耻感太过强烈，普隆普特抽噎了两下，忍得辛苦，才没有发出声音。  
高潮来得既舒服又不舒服，精液从分身溢出来，普隆普特慌慌张张，不想让它滴在地上，或者弄脏衣服，身体完全没有力气，只能想着，然后任由它滴下来。  
高潮还在延续，普隆普特的后穴一下又一下地收缩着，每次收缩的时候他都忍不住轻轻打颤。诺克提斯从后抱紧了他，靠在椅背上，普隆普特拒绝不了，只能咬着自己的手指靠在诺克提斯身上。  
每一次轻颤都仿佛是在讨饶，隔着略有些厚重的西装，传达给诺克提斯。  
感觉到精液射进来，普隆普特蜷缩起手脚，奈何被后面的人牢牢抱紧了根本没法挣脱。  
小声地发出委屈的呜咽，”诺克托太过分了……”

普隆普特边穿衣服的时候边思考诺克提斯到底是什么时候给自己下的蛊。  
“我今天要晚一点才能回来，”一开窗，房间里的味道马上便散尽了。”你先回去吧。”  
普隆普特还红着脸，旖旎温存的氛围已经不复存在，唯一能证明五分钟那场性事的好像只有留在自己屁股里的精液。  
尽管腿还有点软，普隆普特还是加快了脚步，希望能在被发现之前离开这里。

 

///  
普隆普特倒是从没想过结婚之类的事情，诺克提斯却很来劲。  
“总得让别人知道吧？”   
“诶……不知道应该……也没关系……”   
“普隆普特，我可是公众人物，” 诺克提斯眯着眼睛，欣赏普隆普特的纠结，”如果有了伴侣却不告诉大家，到时候肯定会有各种各样的人来纠缠我。”   
“是哦……” 咬着手指，诺克提斯背着普隆普特，婚礼策划都批了一半，但是还没能说服他。  
普隆普特用被子蒙住了头：”不行，到时候报纸的标题一定都是王子新婚，对象竟然是多年挚友，天哪，不行，我承受不了……”说完普隆普特在床上打滚，卷走了诺克提斯身上的被子。  
“嗯……”思考了一会，”他们说的也没错啊。”  
“不要，我宁愿像现在一样默默无闻。”  
“之前不是还有一版把我们写成拯救世界四人组吗，你怎么不想报纸的标题会是”结婚对象竟是拯救世界的英雄之一”？”   
“有区别吗？”   
“拯救路西斯的英雄和路西斯的国王，不是很般配吗？”   
“般配？”声音提高一个八度，”毁灭路西斯的尼夫海姆余孽和路西斯的国王！”随即他的嗓音又低了下来。”我都没法想象我们的同学会怎么看我了……”  
“你在想什么啊prom？”  
“不是我想！我只是在想大家会这么想而已！”  
这句话像个绕口令，诺克提斯愣了一会儿才明白普隆普特在说什么，”好吧，”诺克提起表情严肃，”那我把全国的传媒行业都收归国有就好了。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？不行不行。”  
“有什么不行。”拽着被子角把滚远了的普隆普特拽回来，”等全都国有化，你想起什么标题就起什么标题，行吧？”  
“当然不行啦！” 普隆普特从被子里探出头谴责他，”你是暴君吗！”

关于这件事情，每次都是从商量开始，到争执结束。普隆普特对结婚这件事有种与生俱来的恐惧，和他讨论结婚比攀登马特洪峰还费劲。  
沉默了一会儿，揉着太阳穴，诺克提斯皱着眉头问：  
“你到底要不要跟我结婚？”

“当然是想啊……” 小声地不能再小声，被子里传出来的声音闷闷的，”但是一结婚就会有人议论，还不如就像现在这样。”   
“他们想议论就议论啊，我不结婚他们也会议论啊，取消和露娜的婚约他们也会议论啊，无论做什么别人都会议论，那为什么不做点自己真的想做的事情呢？”


End file.
